guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Obsidian Flesh
Exhaustion question So the energy cost is not subtracted, but does exhaustion happen with OF like with SB? — Stabber 02:53, 28 March 2006 (CST) Cost question If enemy starts casting spell first, then Obsidian Flesh takes effect, do enemy caster get a refund for energy (since energy is deducted at beginning of casting). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:02, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :It just fails if I remember rightly — Skuld 14:04, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm pretty certain that's a no. Skuld--the question was of what happens if you're in the middle of casting on a target when OF activates. --Carmine 22:46, 8 January 2007 (CST) :I don't know what the case is with this enchantment, but usually if I try to cast a spell on something that can't be hit I still lose the energy and gain exhaustion if it applies.--Bartuccio3 21:36, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Related Skills This reminds me a lot of Mist Form, same skill cost, cast, recharge, and duration, and both negate damage in their own way. Also, Armor of Earth is related through armor and speed effects.--Relyk 03:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I'd add Armor of Earth to realated skills. But wouldn't definitely put Mist Form there. While Mist Form provides immunity to attacks Obsidian Flesh provides immunity to targeted spells and that's big difference. Recharge, activation time or energy cost are not what you consider when you think of related skills, right? Matek 11:42, 24 March 2007 (CDT) That depends upon how you're thinking about it; personally, although Mist Form gives immunity of a different sort than Armor of Earth, I think of spells that give broad arrays of immunity (i.e., vs. ALL melee or vs. ALL magic, but not somthing like Flesh that just gives immunity to a single condition) as related. However, given the complexity of the interplay of skills, it is difficult to establish an universally satisfactory idea of what "related" should mean. 71.82.6.233 11:02, 23 November 2007 (UTC) can you keep this spell up? can you keep this spell up all the time if you have earth magic 16 and enchaments last 20% mod on weapon? :No. With 16 divine favor and 12 earth magic on Mo/E you can keep it up with 2 seconds of downtime every 31 seconds. M s4 11:45, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::with blessed aura. M s4 11:45, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::Re-read blessed aura. Serpent's quickness, however, works as long as you have a sizable investment in wilderness. --Fyren 17:23, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The 2nd and 3rd posts are together. M s4 17:29, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Re-read blessed aura. --Fyren 17:32, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::damn..... M s4 17:44, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::I BELIEVE that using a Glyph of Swiftness with this skill will maintain it constantly (with att16, enchD+20%)... I can't test it myself, though. 69.232.66.173 07:53, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, with glyph of swiftness it is maintainable. Just got done playing FA, an ele was using that and stone striker, and he just walked around obsidian flaming everyone, couldnt barely touch him. --Ryudo 23:10, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Signet Question Can signets penetrate it? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 19:21, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, signets are not subject to the effects of Obsidian Flesh, Spell Breaker, Shadow form, etc. Snagretpudding 19:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Bug? First time I ever used Obsidian Flesh was tonight and when it was up my monks could not cast a heal/prot spell on me (signets worked). Casts would go through the moment Obsidian Flesh dropped. I tested away from enemies to make sure there wasn't some hex or spirit preventing their casts and the same problem. Is that how Obsidian Flesh is meant to work as the description says enemy spells? 67.82.252.150 09:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :pre-update, this was a bug. now fixed. Cress Arvein 22:50, 8 May 2008 (UTC) New bug, I was using the skill in EoTN Alcazia Tangle and Clumsiness was able to be cast on me while I had the skill up--GW-Patch 01:27, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Clumsiness affects an area, if it was cast on someone next to you you'll get the hex as well --Gimmethegepgun 01:31, 15 July 2008 (UTC) SQ, Earth, Wilderness It listed Earth Magic because you need 12 Earth to get a long enough duration for Obs Flesh. Also, you need 14 Earth and 11 Wilds to pull it off now anyways (maintaining SQ also works obv). --Vipermagi 20:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC)